far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ao Koengami
Ao Koengami is a wanderer that originated from the Eastern Farmlands. An anti-social person with a very small web of connections, she would technically be defined as a person of low-class. An oddball that does whatever she can bring herself to do to put food for the table of tomorrow. The areas she would mainly reside in are the Eastern Castletown and Canyon Pass. Appearance Most would describe her to be face to be quite childish, although she is slim she lacks the muscle to look lean. That results in her having a young charm. Her eyes are sharp, brown with a tint of crimson that matches her black and red gradient hair. The bed of hair on her is usually dry, unkempt from the lack of water, being soaked and dried repeatedly by the harshness of the sun and clouds. The clothes on her back, which she most frequently wears are almost always splattered with mud on the bottom and or drenched by the rain. Personality Ao Koengami is without a doubt, an idiot. She is gullible, impressionable, single-minded, unintelligent and so much more that could be said about her pea-brain. Though her flaws can also described as her strengths, speaking with the girl is like speaking with a small child, it is easy to get comfortable with her as long as the other person would stay interested. At times she could blurb out a few smart speculations but those are all outliers. By nature Ao is a very passive girl, giving up on violence in mere seconds even if she were the one that might've instigated it. That brings the topic to her brashness, her heart is of a child, frail and easy to be provoked. The girl is incredibly optimistic, believing everything would work out eventually. Ao has an odd way of speaking, she finishes many of her sentences with the phrases: "That it is" , "That it can , "That it be true" , "That you are" usually used when she is agreeing with another person or reinforcing her own statements. She stutters when she is under pressure, instead of stuttering like a normal person though, she would sing the words "La-ta-ta" or "Ra-ta-a" into the middle of her sentences. Despite being an idiot, there are moments when Ao can "shine", her brother dubs this "Smart-Skirt Mode". It is easily recognizable, occurring when Ao has complete composure and has had proper mental preparation. During this "mode" Ao is a witty and observative person, polite but with a snake's look to her eyes that seems to give other people a feeling that she is conning them. Biography Early Life Ao was a normal farmer's daughter, low class, happy and easily satisfied. Of course her life wouldn't have been perfect, it was when her mother ran from home due to being too far in debt. This of course left her and her father to be inherited said debt, overwhelmed at first, her father nearly died from a failed kidney from high blood pressure. Bouncing back with more vigor and resilience as before, her father turned to a life of banditry though it was unbeknownst to his daughter at the time. Post-Parental Death Her father died when Ao was at the young age of fourteen, she was initially shocked to learn about her father's former occupation and how she was being kept fed and happy. This was a delicate time for her, where she met her soon to be best friend, Yamizaki Kamito. They met when Ao was outside ruminating about her future, he was the inspiration for her to step out from the farmlands and explore the vast world of Trepheon Current Ao had been surviving on her inheritance from her father since his death, now she faces the crucial problem of a financial crisis. She is dirt poor, the girl would sometimes resort to begging, working odd jobs though never disgracing her father's name by treading his path of banditry. Trivia * The name "Ao Koengami" loosely translates to "Blue Flame-goddess" * At one point her father was addicted to hirpar * Ao wears the same clothing as some other old man on the streets that hangs around in central * Jackiaphobia (Person who plays this character) often confuses their own character's name with "Ari Koengami" , "Aris Koengami" and "Ao Koengami" . The solution became for these three to be used as nicknames for each kingdom, "Ari" (West) "Aris (Central) and "Ao" (Eastern)